Harley Quinn (Jared
'Harleen Frances Quinzel '''better known as '''Harley Quinn '''is the main secondary antagonist on Jared & Friends, starting in Season 3. She also appeared in the 2016 movie Suicide Squad and part of the DC Universe. She is portrayed by Margot Robbie. Appearance Harley has pale skin, long wavy/curly pale blonde, almost snow-white hair with sky blue and pink/red highlights (she usually keeps it down or in her famous pigtails with two curly side bangs framing her face). Her usual outfit is the same on on the movie Suicide Squad: a short, ripped, red and white cropped T-shirt with Daddy's Little Monster written on it in black. She also wears ' ''' fishnet stockings, short red and blue shorts, and black and white high-heeled, high-top Nike shoes. She also has very light skin, with a red dog collar with PUDDIN written in bulky gold letters and a beauty spot tattoo on her left cheek, and bright, fiery, red lipstick. Harley also wears golden hoop earrings. She also has black eyeliner and blue and red eye shadow. She also has black tattoos all over her legs. She also wears a red and blue jacket, given to her by her on-off boyfriend/main squeeze, the Joker. Witch= Harley's witch outfit is the same as her usual outfit, but she has a cape similar to Icy's, but the version with the crown extensions on it, just like her cousin. Her hair is in its usual form. However, since the events of Jared & Friends Too!: The Movie, her outfit gets an upgrade, to make her look more like the modern witch. Her witch clothing now is very similar to that of the Trix from Winx Club. She now wears a one piece dress in the design style as her T-shirt, connected with her choker via a white stripe which forms her initials on it. She also wears black high heeled boots with red, black, white, and blue fishnet stockings. Her cape remains intact. Her skirt is red and blue. |-|Power up= Her Gloomix powers ups look exactly like the Trix (all 3 of them), just like her cousin, but in different colors (red, blue, and white, her theme colors). This is part of her witch/villianess outfit after Wicked gives them to her. First, on her right arm sits a swirly glowing bright red arm piece (design similar to Stormy) with a diamond on the end. The second one sits on her left arm: a swirly blue arm piece with a diamond on the end, the swirly design similar to Darcy's. The last one is a glowing two ringed necklace with a diamond on it. This necklace bears an exact resemblance to Icy's Gloomix, but in snow white. |-|Disco= Her Disco outfit similar to the style she had in Suicide Squad, but the dress skirt is longer with a part in it. Se also wears black high heels and her wavy/curly hair is down from its usual pigtail style. Just like in her other outfits, Harley wears golden hoop earrings. |-|Civilian/City= Harley's civlian city outfit resembles that of Icy's civilian style, just like Wicked, but given a Harley Quinn touch to it: She wears a blue midriff tank top with a collar as well as a red skirt with diamonds in a red and blue patter, with her signature skull emblem as one of the diamonds on her skirt. Her hair remains the same, but her eyeshadow is altered. She also wears blue and red boots. She sometimes wears a bright blue and red scarf-halter top with the same skirt and boots. Bio/Personality/Role on the Show Harley's personality can be described as vain, beautiful, cunning, alluring, silly, spunky, sassy, spunky, sneaky, antagonistic, slithery, wayward, attractive, flexible, cool, chill, jumpy, mischievous, sadistic, evil, child-like, energetic, smart, psychopathic, sarcastic, feisty, and flirtatious. Escaped from jail, she finds her little cousin Wicked and helps her out on her mission to take over the world. She is equally as evil as Wicked, but a little bit up a notch. She always has a lot of tricks up her sleeve, thanks to the power given to her by her cousin. But whatever you do, never mess with Harley Quinn or she'll mess with you! Direct from Suicide Squad! She has been shown to devise many evil plots and hi-jinx with her little teenage cousin in order to achieve maximum greatness and superiority, but they're always usually backfired by Jared and his crew. But this doesn't stop them from trying and trying. Trivia/Notes * Margot Robbie reprises her role as Harley (seeing how she played her in the 2016 movie Suicide Squad) * Her theme song is Sucker for Pain and Mean Girls Rule (alongside Wicked) * She's similar to Icy from Winx Club (4Kids dub, in particular), as well as Wicked * Her power-ups are very similar to the Gloomix from Winx Club season 2 (Appearance-wise) *She speaks in a New Yorker/New Jersey-like accent *She serves as the secondary antagonist of the franchise, as it's been confirmed that Wicked is the official and actual main antagonist *She is the first character (let alone antagonist) to be related to a villain Gallery 021.JPG|Harley's witch outfit (except it's in her signature colors) 392.JPG|Harley with her Gloomix necklace 048.JPG 024.JPG 341.JPG|Witch form with Gloomix neckace Harley Quinn Gloomix.jpg|Harley with her Gloomix emblems Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F Characters Category:Villians Category:Antagonists Category:J&F Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Bad Guys